


The trouble with Jane's New York

by Keenir



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, that Thor II trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's for New York!" Jane said to Loki.</p><p>...which sparked a chain reaction where Thor's concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony's POV

"YOU LIED TO ME!" is not something you ever want to hear Thor yelling at you while he's charging right at you. I imagine it wasn't any different in times gone by.

I gotta say, Coulson's pretty quick when it comes to ducking intergalactic wrecking ~~balls~~ hammers. The rest of the place, however, not so much.

Granted, I thought the big guy was still out in the cosmos somewhere, kicking alien butt and crushing evil empires.

"When did I lie?" Coulson asks Thor, in between diving for cover and finding better cover.

"You said that Jane had been moved to Tromso," Thor says, and you can almost hear thunder in his footfalls. Or as my mom used to call it, stomping.

"She was."

"Then how could she have been endangered by Loki's actions in New York?"

"She wasn't. Because we won," Coulson says, and the rest of us agree with him.

Thor stops cold. Lowers that hammer of his.

Distance from offworld battle site: ------------ kilometers, aka farther than God can spit.

Cost of repairing an HQ: ------.-- (Jarvis, stop editing)

Seeing the look on Thor's face when we tell him Agent Coulson wasn't lying? Priceless. "We will discuss this later," is all Thor says before flying through the roof.

Granted, if HYDRA's still around, they might be sending Coulson a thank-you card. I mean, when was the last time they managed to ding up SHIELD headquarters so magnificently?


	2. Jane's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Jane talk.

Mine. All mine.

In Darcy's opinion, I'm getting a little less single-minded. Though I'm not sure I like how she said 'a little.' Though I agree with the other thing she'd said, about when we should all go out.

I wrap my arms around Thor as I ask him what's wrong? Something's been off ever since he got back from SHIELD today.

Thor picks me up, hugs me close - not tightly - before parting our heads enough that we can look into each other's eyes while he tells me, "The Agent claims you were indeed relocated to Tromso before you could be endangered."

I nod. "I was. Darcy too."

Now Thor's face furrows and frowns and what's going on here? "Then... Jane, why would you lie?" he asks me with a voice of abject confusion.

"I didn't lie. Okay, maybe a few times to Malekith...Maleketh...however you pronounce his name."

"I speak not of that. I speak of your words to Loki, with myself and Sif watching nearby."

Oh. Oh that. "I wasn't lying."

"If you were not in New York, then was a friend or relation of yours there at the time?"

"Nope." Unless you count, as the song says, The family of man.

"Then on whose behalf did you slap Loki?"

"On whose behalf?" I ask Thor.

"Yes," he says.

"Thor, your brother took an army and invaded New York."

Thor nods. "I am aware. And the Chitauri are all dead. And Loki has been punished." Are you stroking my hair? I'm not _that_ easy to distract. "Your action would be understandable, had you been in the city, or you had kin or friends there. Even an enemy you would prefer die by your hand rather than by someone else's."

God, how to explain this? "I don't know how it used to be for my people," I say, "but nowadays, we can take umbrage at the actions of anyone across the planet - sometimes what we do, it ends up removing that person from power." And other times, it's more a feeling of disgust while watching the news.

That frown's back, though at least not so severe this time. "That is injustice," Thor says calmly.

"Injustice?"

"Unjust," he corrects himself. "It permits outrage only at those who have gathered large quantities of infamy, but ignores those who thieve and kill without much attention."

While I'm processing that, Thor adds "It means your slap of Loki was a kindness, a recognition that he has gained great fame by his deed."

"Great infamy," I say.

"Before his fall, Loki said to me that he only ever wished to be my equal. The shadow cast by my name, my fame, has long blanketed Loki... until now," and why am I somewhat alarmed by that thoughtful look on Thor's face? "I shall go speak with him about this. Surely this marks an improvement in our standing and our relationship," and cheerful as Thor looks, I can't entirely share it. I put on a face I think is reasonably supportive, though.

He gives me another hug, and a great kiss, and sets me back down. When he gets back from seeing Loki, I'm going to have a talk with my boyfriend here.

For one thing, Halloween's coming up, and if I can convince Thor to come with us, I might go as Gollum again.


	3. Loki's letter

To the Mortal Jane Foster.

Yes, you may surmise that Thor has come pay me a visit in my captivity. Your words were a balm to him (yes, again), and he was as boisterous as imaginable in his enthusiasm to make us the equals we should have been before he was marked as heir.

I do honestly confess a surprise that your assault of me, was in fact a complement. Fortunate the both of us, then, that I did not retaliate beyond claiming to like you (knowing how you would likely to react).

I accept your praise of my skill, and _thank you_. I fear I owe you now.

Thor has said you plan to go in disguise as the creations of one J R R Tolkien for an upcoming religious event. Both as any terms of release would require minders, as well as the fact that they were friends with the man, I would offer the suggestion that you extend the invitation to Sif and to Sigyn as well; I am not certain if Jarnsaxa is feeling up to a jaunt to Midgard.

And yes, I know wearing a disguise for your religious celebration would not remove my debt to you.

Sincerely,  
Loki.


End file.
